To Miss Marquez A Love Letter from Your Love
by Mark Meredith
Summary: "To Mimi...A love letter...from your love, Roger;" "December ... 24TH, nine-twenty...P.M, Eastern Standard Time ... 1994. I remember seeing your smile for the first time. I saw your big smile for the first time out on the fire escape." "March ... 28th...four ...P.M, Eastern Standard Time...1992. Of course I had a bad time feeling emotions because of that." "December ... 24TH,"
1. Chapter 1

Larson, Jonathan & G. M. _Approximately Words Count 200

6 "Grove Road" 2012 G. M. + "Johnny" Larson

W Disposable Copy

Phone Extension-3372

… I

Should Tell, You, I

Love You Too._

- - -Signed, Roger Davis...Introduction

by

Mark W. Meredith

… A LOVE LETTER to "Ms. Dawson" describing the events of RENT more or less in some order though the eyes of love and "Adam P's." eyes. There is a...T ... rating for talk about perversity and talk about sex. Johnny Larson owns RENT characters. Explains some of the songs and some of the questions people have about RENT! ... Wrote this because I fricked up my life and now I don't have a "girl" to complement so now I only have Ms. Dawson to complement. Give me some R & R ...please! I've worked on this a long time and I need R and R! All flames you shoot at my writing are accepted and all Visa cards accepted! … Story about "Adam P". and Ms. Dawson**. **Story also is about "Adam P". and "April".

- - -30- - -

G. M. ... and ...Larson, Jonathan Word Counted 2,900

Six "Grove Road"2012 G. M. and Jonathan Larson

W Disposable Copy

Phone Extension 3372

To 'Miss' Marquez ... A Love Letter from Your Love, Roger,

by

Mark W. Meredith

"To _**Mimi**_...A love letter...from your love, Roger;"

"December ... 24TH, nine-twenty...P.M, Eastern Standard Time ... 1994. I remember seeing your smile for the first time. I saw your big smile for the first time out on the fire escape."

"March ... 28th...four ...P.M, Eastern Standard Time...1992. Of** course **I had a bad time feeling emotions because of that."

"December ... 24TH, nine-fifty-eight ...P.M ... ... Eastern Standard Time ...1992."

"I tried to trick you into thinking that the moon wasn't out because it was just movie 'flood'lights from Spike Lee filming a movie in New York again. You knew that I was trying to trick you ...and since it was Christmas you said, 'Bah,...humbug...bah, ...humbug!'! A humbug is a prank or a fraud. I was afraid to slow dance with you because I was afraid to feel anything for _**'Mimi'**_ after falling head over heels in love with April and what I had to feel when April slit April's wrists with a razor and what I had to feel for her after she died. April left me all alone to die of A.I.D.S. by my-self. What else would I eventually feel like after April left me all alone what else would I feel sometimes ... except feel like she **betrayed** me? You came in close as if to kiss me ...and I'm wont to have admitted it but I wanted that kiss ...regardless of how I was telling myself to not touch you due to how you might break my heart. You reached behind me and pulled out the bag that I had quickly tucked into my back pocket. You dangled the bag of smack in front of me...as if to say, '_Ha _ha! I got it later after-all!'"!

"Sometimes you make me so crazy for you that I have to burst out laughing because the joy building up inside me ... it's so much that I have to let it out and share the joy."

"I was trying so hard to keep you from dancing with me that I hadn't noticed that it was a pixy-ish prank to get what was yours. It was upon July ... the 25TH ... eight P.M... ... Eastern Standard Time...1992. Collins left for a long while. Mark found out that I was recovering from drug addiction. Cohen always pretended to smile at me the way you smile at an autistic person. Mo was the last person of our friends to leave ...taking Mo's smile with Maureen to Joanne Jefferson's apartment, we found out that Benjamin Coffin the third was an insensitive jerk, all I thought I deserved was not enjoying my drugs and staying home night after night trying in vain to finish the score for one song. By then, it was December ... 24th ... nine fifty eight ... P.M... ... Eastern Standard Time ...1992."

" ...You acted like I had just introduced myself and _**'Mimi'**_ said in return, 'They **call** me-mi mi-, mi _**'Mimi**_!_**'**_ ' and made a sexy exit and I had to admit that I was attracted to you just _**then. **_Even though I know that it was drugs and it was bad for you I still love you for doing that to me and giving me that memory."

"... It's December...24th...ten-ten...P.M... ...Eastern Standard Time. It was like with those first two steps you had trespassed on my own property. It's March 12th...ten-oh-five ... Eastern Standard Time...1991. I remember...now ...I remember the first time he saw you. You wore your short-shorts**. **You are always so skinny when you wear those...in a good way. You are so good at dancing that your butt is so small. I would love you even if you got pregnant and you gained weight but you're so good at keeping your butt so thin."

"...It was under circumstances that were not ideal but I saw you doing your ... '...handcuff-dance'. I hadn't seen you smile yet. Actually, the only expression I saw you make was a fake pout because you were being handcuffed. The crowd was already cheering when you came out. I already knew that pretty soon all you would have to do at the club... was come out in an outfit once a night with the women that, 'used to tie you to the lawn-chair.' Dance a little then without taking your clothes off and leave and they would pay you the same ...because I could tell...the way you carried yourself...you were becoming a young lady of principals ...now that you...were feeling loved by people and was seeing that everybody loved you for your hard work. You became the 'big draw' at the club for your 'cameos' every night. When _**'Mimi'**_ came up upon my fire escape, you made me so angry. I felt that I had to work every night all night on my song until I finally finished **one** song at least. I have thought of it since and I have realized that it isn't a balcony ... and maybe it belongs to all of the tenants. March ...28...four...P.M... ... Eastern Standard Time...'...92. _**How**_ could April slit her _wrists_ with razorblades, commit suicide and take the easy way out when she left me with an addiction to heroin and left me to die of A.I.D.S. alone? ... Was December 24...nine-twenty...P.M, Eastern Standard Time, '94. You looked up and smiled at me like a li'l' Devil. You looked up at me as if you had just said out loud to me, '**You ...**up **there**...! ...You don't know it just yet but you're my next boyfriend!'"

" ... December ...24TH...nine-fifty-eight ... P.M... ...Eastern Standard Time ... 1992."

"... When you walked into my apartment, I blew out your candle so that you wouldn't find the smack and die of an overdose or something and you sat on my lap. I couldn't believe you knew that. Scrooge used to say that during Christmas because Ebenezer Scrooge thought that Christmas was a big fraud to make people spend all of a-person's money. You had_ PULLED _on my arm and actually got me to stand up. I felt pressured to get up because you were pulling on my hand.

"You then said, 'Do you wanna dance?'

"I had said_**, '**_**[**Do I want ta' dance**]**_** … **_With you_**?'—? **_You knew 'full-well' I knew you were talking about dancing with me. How _COULD_ April so insensitively slit her **wrists** and leave me to mourn her death?"

"August...19TH ... five-thirty-three...A.M... ... Eastern Standard Time...'...90. I once had a 'girl'friend who always had a big smile. When April killed herself, I thought that I didn't deserve any more smiles in my life any more. April's teeth weren't perfect but the first thing I noticed from her was her smile. … Kind of like Julia Roberts's...not perfect ... but Roberts was still beautiful in her way. Her teeth weren't perfect but I loved April."

"It was the first time I was in a band that did gigs at The Pyramid Club. I saw April looking at me... she was looking at me 'like she liked me.' April smiled at me her big smile. After the gig...I was sitting at the bar...telling April everything about my life and all my opinions as she sat there beside me...turned in toward me like she could see inside of me to what little good was in my soul and April was in love with my spirit. Every time I would finish saying something about one of my stupid opinions April would smile at me as if I were someone special."

"Every time I would finish talking about one of my opinions April would laugh at whatever I said as if I were the cleverest person in the world."

_"...April's smile wasn't perfect ...but I fell in love with April's smile. Let's go to December...24th...nine-twenty...P.M... ... Eastern Standard Time... 1994. Then finally I saw your smile. I looked at you suspiciously ... and suddenly for some reason I was afraid of you ...because I was afraid that I didn't deserve your smiling at me. You pretended to accidentally touch my hand. You said there was a romantic moon out. You acted like you wanted to hold hands and slow dance. I played innocent and 'played dumb'. You said, 'NnnnnnNnooOoooOOoOO! ... With _**my FATHER**_!'! sarcastically as if to say, 'Duh ... who else do you think I'm talking about ...my father?'? My father isn't in this room!"

"I played dumb and said, 'I'm Roger.' It was as though I was trying to say, 'I guess you don't want to dance ...because I'm not your father. _**I**_ 'm not your father...I'm Davis ... not your pop!' I was so scared of holding the soft skin of your hand so intimately...that I totally missed the obvious ruse to get me to stand up so that you could get at what was behind me. When you came toward me 'to kiss' me ...I am 'wont to admit' it...but I wanted you so. You reached your arm around me as if to put your lower arm across my lower back and really lay a big long smack on my lips. When _**'Mimi'**_ dangled your crack in front of me and kissed me ... I wanted that crack so bad that I had to get angry at it to keep myself from taking it. I didn't think that I deserved to do anything but spend my nights UN-effectively trying...to write no songs at all. I was so angry at how beautiful I thought you were that I just started screaming at how your sweet whisper was, and your big brown beautiful eyes were, and screaming 'your beautiful brown hair in the moonlight!' –! and how your beautiful brown eyes were in the moonlight. I am sorry for putting you through all that just so I could hurt you. I knew that I was doing that to get you back for making me notice how beautiful you were. I was just trying to hurt you back for making me crazy for you because _**'Mimi'**_ just happened to have that sweet voice, and those eyes..., ... and your hair in the silver moonlight. '_**Mimi'**_ knew that someday you would meet someone. You knew you'd realize that he was the one that noticed...what your true beauty was. You knew that you would be the love of his life and still you still came up pretending to not have a 'light' for your candle impishly mischievously because you wanted me to start dating you and you came up anyway and it made me so angry. I just lost it. I lost control of my anger. I hurt You and I knew I was hurting you and I did it anyway and I am sorry but I am glad you forgave me because I wouldn't have You in my life if you hadn't. When I asked you to go to dinner at the café you looked like Roberts. No matter how long I live I will always remember how you looked on that Christmas Eve I had asked you out for the first time. Even if by some miracle I live to the age of 121 ('one-hundred-and-twenty-one'), 'I will always remember how you looked that night,' when 'she' was trying to, 'make it hard on me,' because I was, **'**mean to you earlier,**'** and you were trying to,...draw the question out of me because I had been a huge jerk. You were wearing your suede cap and your leopard spotted suede coat. I love leopard prints. I love that leopard spotted jacket you always wear. You were looking at me with a 'sprite-ish' glimpse of mischief in your eye as you said, 'Yeah …. ?'"

"I was forced 'to spit it out', '[… like to go to] … Dinner...at the Life Café`?' –!'"

"I remember circling each other as we both said, '… who goes there?' ...? like they used to do in the middle ages when they didn't know if someone was friend or enemy. Who knows if you will end up being an enemy in the end? Who knows if I will be a villain in your eyes...? Who knows if we will end up breaking each other's hearts? Who knows if you will end up hurting me as much as April did...? Part of love is letting someone into your heart and trusting them not to break it. Most of the time, you let the other person inside your heart and they end up trashing the place ... but we let them in anyway. I remember stepping outside of the backdoor that everybody would use ... to take a walk in the snow and be alone. I remember walking to the 'end' of the alley where you and I walked into the fire of love that had burned us once before. We were so scared of stepping into the raring fire...that was licking the air before our feet. You and me stepping into the leaping flames that we had sworn to never let ... once again...burn us. Imagine our surprise when we stepped into the wall of flame between us to feel the ' licks of ' flames dancing around our legs without burning us but only tickling our legs a little. Was that all that we were afraid of all that time between relationships?"

"I love the plaid Catholic schoolgirl dresses you always wear. Not because of some sick perversion but because that's an outfit that a female wears and you are so beautiful in it. I remember how your butt looked wearing those 'plastic' pants on New Years Day's morning. I love those rubber tights _**Mimi**_ wears. Your butt looked good in those."

"I love when you stroke my unshaven chin as if I had just had a clean cut shave."

"... December ... 24th, nine-O-nine ... P.M... ... Eastern Standard Time...'...95. Even though you were dying, I love the way you were looking at me when I sang to you ... your song... ... I loved your half-lidded eyes. I even love your hair after you were freezing in the park for days. I know you had looked like you had been sleeping in the park for weeks but _**it**_ was still beautiful. I know you're always joking when you're drying your hair...you are joking about how your hair gets frizzy because You're half African American but I have always thought that African American women have pretty hair. Your hair looks like a beautiful lioness mane. I love to stroke your hair. I even love it when you have some barbershop person chop it all off because you want to make a change that's drastic in your life to get every-one's attention. I think that butch hair on a woman is beautiful. I don't believe how long your hair gets ... most women can't get it to their shoulders... ... I have accepted the plain fact that I will always love April in a way. I still love her in some way far in the back of my heart. Yet I know that you are the love of **my** life...even if you happen to be the one that succumbs to death first and by some cruel twist of fate all the A.Z.T. works and I live to the age of 127 (one hundred and twenty-seven) I know that you are the love of my life. You are the one I go to when I need to feel love. I have promised to you that I will never make 'love' to another as long as we are together and I meant **it** when I said that. I still mean it. You're my most intimate of friends.

You will always remember that I love _**'Mimi'**_ as one of my best friends and my lover for ever and forever unto eternity."

"Signed with love"

"From your love,"

"Davis."

The End

Meredith-2 …Er from Your Love, Roger;

Meredith-3 To 'Miss' Marquez ... A Love Let…..

Meredith-4 To 'Miss' Marquez ...A Love Letter from Your Love, Ro…..

Meredith-5 To 'Miss' Marquez ... A Love Le…..

Meredith-6 To 'Miss' Marquez ... A Love Le…..

Meredith-7 To 'Miss' Marquez ... A Love Letter from Your Love, Ro…..

Meredith-8 To 'Miss' Marquez ... A Love Letter from Your Love, Rog…..

Meredith-9 To 'Miss' Marquez ... A Love Letter from Your Love, Ro…..

Meredith-10 To 'Miss' Marquez ... A Love Letter from Your Love, Ro…..


	2. Chapter 2

D.Approximate Word Count 2,200

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

WDisposable Copy

Extension-0823

HOW DO YOU MEASURE...A YEAR IN THE LIFE?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

D. _Approx. Word Count 500

56 Cottage Three2012 Jonathan Larson, G.

WDisposable Copy

Extension-0823

In Daylight

by

Mark Walt Meredith, Jonathan Larson

Marquez had been in her apartment stretching and catching up upon her dancing practice and sewing up her ripped costume from her act at THE CAT SCRATCH CLUB. Marquez had spent half the night stretching and dancing...the rest of the night sewing. It had been a long winter and Marquez hadn't seen the sun for a long time._ Overcast skies never depressed her ...but after a while of winter and stepping in lumpy, deep snow long enough and how cold the snow made everything she was ready for spring and Marquez' fancying to turn to romance. Where was spring? Spring was late that's where spring was. It was as if a groundhog had seen his own shadow ...didn't like the fact that he saw it and snatched the sun out of the sky and took it into his hole so he could sleep in for six more weeks. At least that's how it felt to Marquez. It was April ...28TH...7:29 A.M... ...Eastern Standard Time. She had finished stitching up her faux leather shorts and tiredly she knew that Marquez could finally lift her head up from her weary task. She wearily lifted her chin up wobbling-ly...and Marquez knew that the light from the electric lamps in her apartment would hurt her eyes. Marquez was right. Marquez suddenly then noticed another light outside her fire escape. Over the edge of the building across the street the white skies had broken up into thin strips of cloud and Marquez could see the crisp blue skies between them as if for the first time. Down the center of the horizontal clouds was reflected the dawn's gold light. Soon the sun would arc across the light-blue sky and rise over the building across the street. April's kiss was Marquez'.

In DAYLIGHT

- - -30- - -

Larson, Jon; D.Approx. Wrd. Count 500

56 Cottage Three2012 Jon Larson, G.

WDisposable Copy

Extension-0823

In Sunsets

by

Mark W. Meredith

Mr. Mark Cohen had come home after an evening of filming the homeless people that were his friends. It was getting cold but it wasn't dark out yet. The sky had gotten a little bit darker blue than daytime but the pale sun was falling toward the horizon. Cohen had spent the afternoon riding Cohen's ten-speed around the city aimlessly in circles randomly ...stopping by the sidewalks to talk to homeless people and film them sometimes while they chatted with him. Sometimes Cohen would put his kickstand up and go up to filming them up-close while they answered questions about being homeless. Cohen had gotten a lot of work done. When it had gotten a little colder ... Cohen realized that he had gotten lost in his work ...and he saw that it was way past time to go back to the apartment. By the time he had gotten up his artists' studio apartment and looked out the wall-windows with the bike-frame on Cohen's shoulder looking at the wide, empty apartment he finally saw the sky and saw that it was already sun-set. Rapt...he went to the love seat that Davis always sat at without taking Cohen's eyes off the neon purple clouds and found a seat there. The skies were neon red with billowing clouds. Cohen sat there in awe until the last vestige of reddish purple light left the sky. That was his reward for Cohen's hard day of work. The long day was completely worth it all.

IN Sunsets

- - -30- - -

D.Approximately Words Counted 500

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

WDisposable Copy

Extension-0823

IN MIDNIGHTS

by

Mark Walter Meredith

In the dark ...in the bar ...the six friends walked over to the secluded, dark corner of the bar...walking and laughing. They all fell into the side of the _**LONG **_booth practically all at once...all-at the same-time ... ...some of them tumbling against the others before each slid into the long seat of the booth neatly in a row. It was obvious that this wasn't the bohemians' first stop in this night but they weren't drunk or rowdy enough to be thrown out ...not yet at least. The night was young ...who knows what mischief the future may bring?

They all took turns telling jokes about Leprechauns walking into bars and such...making each other laugh in turns.

They all drank and laughed ...every once in-a while one of them doubling over and cracking up in laughter. Roger finally remembered to check his digital watch with the built in light on it ...to see the time. It was 12 0'clock at night ...and Roger wasn't the least bit tired. … Just curious … to what time it was every once in a great while. No need to go home or stop partying. Roger felt as if it were day._ The night was only beginning for the young** BOHEMIAns**. It was her idea to come to this...Mimi's favorite bar ...in this ...her favorite booth in the corner...it was so dark … you couldn't see your-self ...when one was feeling bad about your self and tired of working so much...you could come here on Saturday night after a long week of work and get drunk, forget yourself. On the weekend you could come here when you're overworking yourself and you feel ugly and you feel like you hate yourself you could come here to the "booth in the corner" where it's dark and become invisible. The night was just beginning.

In Midnights.

- - -30- - -

D.Approximately Words Counted 500

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

WDisposable Copy

Extension-0823

… In Cups ….

by

Mark Walt Meredith

It was two in the mid of night when Joanne Jefferson got up from Joanne's nap. Joanne knew this because she had looked at the alarm clock in the midnight dark of her bedroom before she began to walk towards the dimly lit doorway thinking that she didn't feel the least bit tired. Actually Joanne felt refreshed because of the nap. Maureen Johnson was still asleep on her own side-of the bed in the middle of one of Miss Johnson's naps. "Now she knew why the door was gently lit" ...Joanne had left the light in the dining room on...but it was no big whoop. It was nice to be greeted by the dim light in the hallway. Joanne ...as people called her ... had gotten up from her nap...and was walking through the dining room past the round dining table. There was a cup of coffee and cream sugared to her (Joanne's) liking there on top of that dining table. She had forgotten that Joanne had made herself a cup of coffee ... but Joanne usually did when she was studying for a case and had to pull two all nighters in a row between power naps. Joanne usually did have a cup of coffee here and there while she was working on a case all night. Joanne looked into the cup to see just in case a stupid cockroach had fallen into it. As usual a cockroach hadn't fallen into it but every once in a while a cockroach would jump into a cup ... and that simple fact was enough to make her happy that Joanne could go ahead and drink this leftover mug of coffee. As Joanne lifted the cup to her mouth and drank it she tasted that it was luke-warm. It was hard to find an apartment with Miss Johnson ...because Miss Johnson liked $255 dollar roach traps ... kind of apartments in Alphabet City. Joanne wondered why it was that lukewarm coffee tasted better than hot coffee. … Maybe because it was a nice surprise when a roach wasn't in it.

The coffee tasted like fresh Lipton Sun tea that was still warm, sweetened to taste, with real cream put in it.

She went back to Joanne's desk computer with **all the** papers spread out around it and turned the computer back on. Joanne took another swig of weak coffee and put the mug down on top of a stack of papers. Joanne was content ...she was happy.

... Of Coffee...

The End

M, G. D. _Approx. Count 200

Five Oh Six Cottage Road_2012 M, G. D.

Madison W_Disposable Copy

Phone: 608.3372

AFTERWORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ... if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK...? OK...! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

D. _Approximately Words Counted 300

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

SHORT INTRODUCTION: FOR 'I'M BAD LUCK' POEM

by

Mark Walter Meredith

... Wrote this about a young blind woman whose face and hair, and body looks like Mimi from the movie version of RENT (she had the best butt below 14th St). I wanted to talk to her while it snowed in an alley and take a walk with her. My favorite part of the movie version RENT was stepping into the back door exit with Mr. Pascal and Rose Dawson while it was beginning to (who knows?). Reminded me of the legends … The Ring: … the Two Towers were based on. Roger and Mimi singing about walking through fire at the end of the alleyway reminded me of Odin-son marrying the Valkyrie Brunhi~lde who had to live behind the wall of flame. Some of the poem's end is what I thought Larson was thinking of when writing "I SHOULD TELL YOU". Adult content and adult situations ... it talks about making love ... so I guess it's rated M.A. + ... ... I guess! ... ... By the by ... ... oh yeah, "John-Larsonowns-allJohn-Larson'scharacters!" ...! ...Hey... ... try to say that three times fast! K for no sexual content...! ... ...

- - -30- - -

D. _Line Count 12

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

"I'm bad luck. It's been so long"

by

Mark W. Meredith

Mimi Marquez

Walk through the fire with me

It doesn't burn us

This fire was a prison for a Valkyrie at the end of the world passed.

Like the Lord of the Rings

Our love will be eternal, like this flame.

Clutch my shoulder, leaving fingernail prints there

As a leap of faith is made,

Tingling and wondering if "I've gotten another year older and another year uglier,"

"Do I still have it?"

"Are you friend or foe?"

The End


End file.
